


if i am what you choose

by constellated



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Oldrivalshipping, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, background preciousmetalshipping + teashipping (bill/daisy), hoo boi i love oldrivalshipping, most of this is word vomit oops, wrote this bc canon doesn't do them justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellated/pseuds/constellated
Summary: Love, like all things, is a learning process. And for some people, it just takes a little longer. [soulmate au]





	if i am what you choose

**Author's Note:**

> i love oldrivalshipping but canon!oldrivalshipping sucks. if you really think their relationship in canon material was well written you wildin. i was reading a post by a luckyshipper about why luckyshipping is better in terms of canon material, aka blue and red had so much more interaction. not to mention it was DEEP interaction, like they actually connected on a deeper emotional level and that post is 200% right so i wrote this
> 
> title uses lyrics from "seventeen" from heathers: the musical. i'd recommend listening to it (it really fits them imo, esp the part about wanting to just be kids): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h80Sr15n4M
> 
> if you don't want to listen then here are the lyrics that inspired this the most: "if you'd just let me in / i could be good with you / i'll stay if i am what you choose"

Green Oak doesn’t do love; he decides that long before Cupid even decides to aim at him. He knows that more often than not, these things don’t work out, even when the universe commands that it is meant to be. He learns this from his very own mother -- who, when asked about the name on her wrist by a young Green, only gives her a weary smile. Her soulmate mark wasn’t strong enough to keep his father from walking out the door. It’s a gun without ammunition; none of her rapid fire pleas were enough to make him stay. Green would take a gamble on a lot of things: on strong opponents and on whatever scheme Red wants to drag him into next, among other things, but not on love. Playing Russian roulette with feelings is not in his agenda, especially when he still sees his mother searching for an exit wound.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes she thinks she’s too damaged. Damaged goods are still damaged goods, after all, no matter how much sparkly wrapping ribbon and patterned wrapping paper you throw on it. And boy, does she try. Maybe she just doesn’t have a soulmate. If she does, would he even love her? She doesn’t need one, really. After living through a battlefield of a childhood, she’s become her own one woman army. Still, fighting all of the time is tiring, and even she’d like someone to hold her. But hey, even if a boy isn’t her soulmate, she knows she can still have him if she tries hard enough. Though that’s just wishful thinking.

 

* * *

 

Pallet Town is small, an “everyone knows everyone” kind of small. So when a girl his age goes missing, the entire town looks for her. Green elects to go look for her with his grandfather. It’s partially because of her mother’s pained face and the way his own mother weeps for the girl like she’s her own child, but mainly because of his own intuition. They return empty-handed.

 

Green isn’t sure why, but his wrist feels funny.

 

* * *

 

His impression of her is that she's, well, strange. He's more focused on her inflated Jigglypuff than anything else. His parents have always told him to stay away from strange people, so he sticks to that philosophy for this one. When she asks him if he wants to team up to get into Saffron City, he flies away. He barely thinks anything about the encounter.

 

When he sees her with Red, well, he can't say he's completely surprised. He seems to get himself tangled up with some strange people. 

 

He later learns that her name is Blue. The name rings a bell, but he can't quite put a finger on where he's heard it.

 

Then one day, he notices his mark.

 

* * *

 

When he agrees to train Yellow, he really has no idea what he’s gotten himself into. Luckily, the kid is far from a lost cause. Yellow is full of surprises, like how Blue is the one who put her up to all of this. (She isn’t supposed to tell anyone that, though, and is profusely embarrassed by her blunder afterwards.)

 

Hearing about Blue is a bit strange to him. He knows her, yet he doesn’t. She’s a Dexholder just like him, but Red is one that bridges the gap between them. He’s really the only reason they’re acquainted. It’s always Red, Blue, and Green -- never the latter two by themselves. It’s clear that she cares deeply for Red if she’s going through all of this to save him. This makes Green think that maybe, just maybe, she isn’t so bad after all, no matter how obnoxious she comes off as. It is then that he notices that his soulmate mark is darker than before.

 

He brushes it off and marches on.

 

Green Oak, soulmate or no soulmate, does not intend to entangle himself in such affairs.

 

* * *

 

Running into Green in the middle of hunting down a certain legendary thunderbird is certainly a surprise. Judging by the sweat on his forehead, he’s been training for a long time. She can tell that he’s the type to work himself to death, but we  _ all  _ need a break sometimes. So she calls out to him.

 

“Green!” When he looks her way, she holds up the picnic basket she’s packed for herself. “Care to join me?”

 

She’s surprised that he actually takes up her offer. She sets the picnic blanket down near the late and gives him a heart-shaped rice ball. He admits that he barely knows the girl, but he can tell these rice balls have Blue written all over them.

 

“Thanks,” he mutters.

 

He isn’t wearing his usual jacket, leaving his arms exposed. When he reaches for a sandwich, she catches a glimpse of his soulmate mark. It’s too faint for her to see the name clearly, but it’s definitely there.

 

“You have a soulmate, huh?” she comments. “I do too, though I don’t know if things will work out. I don’t think he’d be the type to settle down with me one day.”

 

His eyes widen slightly in what she perceives to be surprise about her comments about marriage. She has never come off as the type of girl who commits. He feels as if he could blink, and she’d already be flying off on her Jigglypuff. A lot see her as the “live in the moment” type, the type that lives for momentary highs and cares little for the subsequent crash and burn. And for the most part, she is. If she sees a cute pair of earrings, she won’t hesitate to buy them. She can deal with the dent in her wallet through  _ other  _ methods. When it comes to love, however, all she wants is a cute apartment in the city and a comforting touch for nights when past ghosts come to walk her walls.

 

He absentmindedly stares at his sandwich, wondering who could possibly be her soulmate. He’d rather avoid thinking the obvious and settle for believing it’s someone else. Perhaps it’s Red. After all, they care a lot for each other. Red is his best friend, but he and Blue have their own thing going on. Though Red may be a genius in the art of Pokemon battles, his aptitude for love is less than stellar.

 

“I hope it works out for you,” Green says. What else can he say? It’s not like he has any insightful advice to her, and he isn’t going to shoot her down. He’s not  _ that _ heartless.

 

She laughs. “I do too. Say, Green, have you heard of the legendary birds?”

 

“Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno, right?”

 

She nods. “I’m going to catch all three of them. Just you wait!”

 

“...What happened to being scared of birds?” Maybe he just has a bad memory, but he swears that she passed out when she saw a bird back then.

 

“Well, not for long!” Her words ooze confidence. “I want to be stronger. You, Red, and Yellow are amazing trainers. I can’t fall behind!”

 

She looks at him with wildfires blazing in his eyes, so intense that even he wouldn’t want to stand in her path of destruction. It’s a desperate kind of wanting, like she’d cling to Articuno’s tail kicking and screaming, and it could drag her across Kanto and she still wouldn’t let go until the damn thing is in a pokeball. Because when she wants something, she’ll take it. That’s just Blue. But it’s different this time. This isn’t like that time when she had greedily eyed Green’s wallet, or the times when she stares at the pearl necklace in the window of the jewelry shop and is already thinking of a plan to get it in her possession. It’s a sincere, human kind of wanting. It’s her declaration of war on the man behind the mask, and in that moment, her clenched fist is the first blow in this battle. He’s never seen her look so sincere.

 

In her, she sees a little boy who wants to nothing more than to prove the world and himself that Green Oak can be more than Professor Oak’s DNA.

 

There is something about her that is so raw, so preciously human, that he smiles.

 

“Good luck. If you want it so badly, then go for it,” he says, and she’s smiling back at him.

 

“Thank you, Green. I’ll bet that I can have them all by the end of this week!” The arrogant statement snaps him back to reality so fast it could give him permanent neck damage. Her fifteen minutes of genuineness almost made him forget that she is still  _ very _ obnoxious. Still, he minds it a little less now.

 

He can admire her for her resolve. (He’d never admit it.) She wants to rise above, well, everything -- Mt. Silver, the clouds, the entire ozone layer -- despite the baggage on her shoulders. She wants to be better. And in that respect, they are the same.

 

When they part ways, she rubs her wrist, frowning.

 

His name is darker now.

 

* * *

 

After ascending to the position of Viridian Gym Leader, Green still makes trips home. The hologram he set up allows him to do practically whatever he wants without the Pokemon Association breathing down his neck. When he steps through the doors of his family’s humble abode, he is greeted by the smell of Daisy and his mother’s homemade cooking. They both welcome him with warm smiles.

 

“Welcome home, Green!” His mother abandons the stove to a plant a kiss on his cheek. “Everything good at the gym?”

 

“As always,” he replies. His gaze shifts to the dining room table, where a bouquet of roses sits. “Roses?”

 

“Bill brought them the other day.” She winks. “For Daisy.”

 

“Mom!” Daisy blushes from the comment.

 

Green sits down at the table, staring at the scarlet buds. Daisy sets a plate in front of him. He sees a bit of her mark, and its dark hue tells him she’s been spending a lot of time with her soulmate.

 

“You have a soulmate,” he observes,

 

She smiles shyly. “Yeah.”

 

“Bill?”

 

“Yeah. Do you?”

 

“I do.” The weary tone in his voice makes her drop the subject.

 

“...Bill is a good guy,” is all she says before returning to help their mother.

 

Green doesn’t hate Bill, not in the slightest. He’s happy she ended up having someone like him. The man is far too awkward to ever hurt anyone. He knows she’ll be happy with him. So Green would be too. But if Bill somehow managed to hurt her in any way, well… There’d be hell and a little more to pay.

 

* * *

 

The next time the two of them meet is in the midst of battle with the Masked Man. Pokedex Holders really can’t catch a break. It’s as if the little gadgets are danger magnets.

 

When he sees her riding atop Moltres, locked in the heat of battle, he has to say that he’s impressed. She lends him Zapdos. When she takes a fall from her bird, he catches her. He knows this is no time for idle chat, but he can’t help himself sometimes.

 

“Thanks, Green.” She places a hand on her chest, startled.

 

“You really did it.” A smile is tugging at the ends of his lips.

 

“Of course. You shouldn’t expect any less from me.”

 

The woman’s ego outweighs a Wailord, but at the least she can back it up. He feels the slightest bit proud of he. It’s a strange feeling, and the sensation finds its way into his wrist. He hastily pushes the feeling aside; the battlefield has no place for such things. Defeat evil psycho man and his goons first, feelings later.

 

“Never said I did,” he replies.

 

* * *

 

She is greeted by the aroma of coffee and fresh pastries upon entering the cafe. She spots her company easily. Even cramped up at a table in the corner, his bright red hair still stands out. She takes her seat across from him, placing her shopping bags on the floor.

 

“Well, I can see why you’re late,” Silver comments.

 

She only smiles. “The shop was having a sale. I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“I went ahead and bought your drink.” He slides the cup towards her.

 

“Lowfat Moomoo Milk and a pump of caramel?” She swiped a bit of whipped cream off the top and eats it off her finger.

 

“Of course.” He sips his latte. “What was it you said you wanted to tell me?”

 

“Oh, right!” She claps her hands together. “You’ll never guess! I’m finally meeting my parents!”

 

His eyes widen. “When?”

 

“Three weeks.” She’s grinning like a banette.

 

“In the Sevii Islands,” she adds.

 

“That’s incredible.” He smiles. “You really deserve it.”

 

She rubs the back of her neck and chuckles. “Thanks, Silv. I can’t wait.”

 

He stares into his cup. “Can I ask you about something?”

 

“Anything! What, do you want to know where babies come--”

 

“N-no! I wanted to ask how soulmates actually get together.”

 

“You have your mark?”

 

He nods.

 

“Well, who is it?” She just  _ has _ to pry.

 

“Take a guess.” He sighs.

 

“Oh.” She shoots him a suggestive look. “Interesting.”

 

“And the worst part is that I  _ don’t _ hate him.”

 

“Hohoho! That’s super adorable.”

 

“But I don’t think he’s.. You know.”

 

“You’d have to be blind to think that. You should just go see him already.”

 

“He kind of just disappeared with Red after we defeated the Masked Man.”

 

“Seriously, you don’t have his number or something?”

 

He takes another sip, silent.

 

“You’re really not the best when it comes to this.”

 

“What about your mark? You’ve had it since we were Masked Children, but it was barely noticeable back then.”

 

She pulls down her glove a little to show it to him. He frowns.

 

_ “Him?” _

 

She chuckles. “He’s not that bad at all, but I wouldn’t say this is the type of thing that ends well just yet.”

 

* * *

 

For Green’s sixteenth birthday, Professor Oak invites the Dexholders back to Pallet Town for a birthday party. Green has never been one for these types of celebrations, but his mother and Daisy insist. As a compromise, however, it’s a small gathering. His mother bakes a cake, and he makes a wish on sixteen candles. Red, Gold, and Blue take it upon themselves to fling confetti all over him after an off key rendition of “Happy Birthday”.

 

Afterwards, it’s time for gifts.

 

Blue hands him a box wrapped in sparkly green wrapping paper.

 

_ Ah. _ How considerate of her to make sure the wrapping paper matches the birthday boy.

 

“Hope you like it,” she says with a wink.

 

He opens it. Inside is an entire outfit -- black shirt, purple trousers, complete with a new bag and a set of purple wristbands. He wonders how much money she spent on all of it. Or if she even bought the outfit; he knows she’s not above stealing. Far from it, actually. When it comes to actually spending, Blue has never struck him as the stingy type.

 

“I picked stuff I know would look good on you,” she explains. “Your current getup isn’t cutting it.”

 

He drains half of his energy trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes, One second, she’s giving him a nice, thoughtful gift. The next, she’s insulting his sense of fashion. Blue, in his own words, is the personification of a whiplash energy.

 

“Thanks for the gift. And the insult.” He narrows his eyes.

 

“Cute guys need flattering clothes to make them cuter!”

 

* * *

 

She looks around the room, unable to find him. Silver had left her to go talk to Gold and Crystal, and no matter how she wants to go over there and do something because  _ wow,  _ Gold is slow and Silver is kind of a wimp right now, she knows it's not her place to interfere. So Plan B is to go bother Green. Or it was. But the boy is nowhere to be found. She knows he's practically got a heart of stone, but ditching his own birthday party? That's a whole new level of edgy teenager.

 

“Red, have you seen Green?”

 

Red stuffs another piece of cake in his mouth.

 

“He's probably on the roof,” he replies through bites. “He told me he goes up there sometimes.”

 

She scales the house barefoot. (Stilettos aren't exactly ideal climbing gear.) Green is sitting there, staring off in one direction. She waves a hand in front of his face. He blinks.

 

“Hello~? Earth to Green?” 

 

Green sighs. “You followed me up here?”

 

She sits down next to him. “I was wondering where you went! It's your birthday, after all! You should be enjoying it!”

 

“It's not my type of thing,” he reasons.

 

“You're lucky.” She hugs her knees. “I'd love to have a birthday party for once.”

 

_ Oh. Right.  _ She's never gotten to have a big celebration for herself. She never got to be a kid under the Masked Man. And even after escaping, well, they've been too busy saving the world. It's been almost a year since the battle with the Masked Man. For the first time in a while, it looks like things are normal now. It feels like  _ they _ can finally be normal.

 

“...When’s your birthday?”

 

“It's June 1st. Better mark your calendar!” She doesn't try to hide that she's rather pleased he asked. “I'm assuming I can expect an expensive gift now?”

 

“Not if you're going to be annoying about it.”

 

She chuckles. “Did your Mom and Dad throw lots of parties for you when you were little?”

 

“Just Mom,” he corrects, “and Daisy.”

 

Her eyes grow wide with realization. “Sorry.”

 

“It's fine.” 

 

“Really, I am… All this time, I thought you had it all.” Blue’s always been a little bit jealous of Green (and to an extent, Red). They got to grow up like normal kids and get their Pokedexes normally -- the idyllic past she can only live in her dreams. But even Green Oak has his fair share of problems. They all do. It's twisted, maybe, but comforting to know she isn't the only screwed up one of the bunch.

 

He looks towards the night sky. It's cliche; everything about this is. But if she could take a picture of them as they are, she might've thought it was from a  movie. Her fingers brush against his cheek, and to her surprise, he doesn't move away from her. She doesn't move any closer to him. Instead, she opens her mouth to speak.

 

“Do you plan on settling down one day?”

 

He doesn't really want to answer her.  _ Her,  _ specifically, because of his mark. He'd say no to anyone else, but…  _ The marks.  _ He has always told himself that the marks mean  _ nothing.  _ He's seen more examples of that than anyone, really. When his grandmother was still alive, she told him she had someone else’s name on her wrist. She and Professor Oak were the happiest couple he's ever seen. The marks are nothing. He's stood by that sentiment forever, but somehow, he's having second thoughts.

 

He finds the words tangled in his throat, a ball of red string. He really wants to say no. He wants to swallow destiny, to cut if off, but that string keeps trying to pry his mouth open and crawl out and wrap itself around the both of them. And he doesn't want to succumb to that. Or so he thought. He doesn't really know what he wants anymore.

 

He realizes all at once that he really does care about her.

 

“I don't really care,” he answers. “I have too many responsibilities to tend to to think about those things.”

 

She laughs, dejected. “That sounds like you.”

 

She stares at the sky with him. Maybe there's a chance, an off-chance, that she isn't his soulmate -- even if he is hers. She's read about instances like those that end happily. They've always been on the same road, walking in different directions. Sure, sometimes they cross paths, but they're never heading in the same direction. They're two stories in the same book, and author is desperately trying to merge them together. She feels it and wonders how people fight against it.

 

Maybe it's her fault. Maybe he just doesn't want her.

 

Her heart is starting to speak louder than her mark -- she barely notices the tingling in her wrist.

 

* * *

 

Green decides to wear the outfit Blue bought him to the Sevii Islands. He's 200% sure she'll make some comment about how she just  _ knew  _ he'd look dashing in the outfit. Unfortunately, that doesn’t happen. He and Red witness Blue’s parents slip through her fingertips. He doesn't think he's ever seen her so rattled.

 

He's never been good at this emotion stuff, but if there's one thing he can at least partially understand, it's this. He's been there. When Team Rocket kidnapped Professor Oak all those years ago, it terrified him. He had wanted to spend every single second on trying to find him. He knows Blue must want to fling herself into the search as quickly as possible. For her, it's different. He's always been with Professor Oak. It's the first time for her, and she certainly doesn't want it to be gone when it's just so damn close.

 

He knows it all too well. Red’s all fired up about this too, and when put next to him, Green looks like the most apathetic person in the world right now. But  _ fuck it _ , he wants to find Blue’s parents too. The girl is obnoxious and pesky to him for more than one reason, but she's no different from him. Underneath her loud laughter and huge ego, she's going toe to toe with her own demons. He doesn't know the details; he hardly has to. All he knows is that she loves her family -- just like most children -- and that she wants to be with them.

 

He silently asks Arceus what is so horribly fucking wrong about that desire that things had to turn out this way.

 

* * *

 

Pokedex Holders really can't catch a break. Once again, they've found themselves in a nonstop war with Team Rocket. Just days after the first battles, they're preparing to dive back into the belly of the beast to take them town for good. This time, Blue’s back in action. She's itching to join the fray.

 

“Blue,” he says, not looking at her. 

 

She turns to him. “Yeah?”

 

“We’ll find them.”

 

The words take her by surprise. Is he trying to… reassure her? Really, she's touched. It makes her ridiculously happy. It's not much; Red gives much better pep talks, but it's comforting to know everyone is on her side, including him. She finds herself smiling.

 

“Thank you, Green.” She places a hand on his shoulder. “We'll find the professor too.”

 

* * *

 

Green has called Blue a lot of things -- pesky, annoying, and obnoxious -- among other very flattering adjectives. But she's also strong. Really strong. That's what comes to mind when watches the scene of her telling her parents that she has to fight this battle. That this is her destiny, and this is who she is. It's oddly inspiring to see her embrace everything she is and declare that this whole saving the world business is part of her. Her past will always be part of her too, but that's okay. She accepts it all.

 

And she isn't afraid anymore.

 

He sees Red smiling. Well, at least he speaks for the both of them.

 

* * *

 

Blue has at least been aware that Green isn't completely incapable of displaying basic human emotions. But a passionate speech? That's something that sounds far too outrageous for him. Hearing him spill his guts to Silver about his own family ties and how Giovanni just wanted the best for him moves her. She realizes she's crying. Not just for Silver, but for Green too; he's actually kinder than she could ever imagine, and that makes her feel warm inside.

 

“You understand that feeling, don't you, Blue?”

 

She only smiles.

 

Their personalities have always been locked in a fist fight, but it feels like he's offering her his hand now.

 

There's a mutual understanding between them.

 

They aren't so different after all.

 

* * *

 

They're watching Emerald battle at the Battle Dome. His eyes follow Sceptile’s movements. He's focused on the battle, trying to analyze the two battlers’ strategies. A tap on his shoulder breaks his concentration. He turns around to see Blue there.

 

“Hey.” She sits down next to him. “Our juniors are really cool.”

 

She stares at them in admiration.

 

“So,” she starts, clearing her throat, “I just wanted to thank you. For what you said to Silv that day. It surprised me that you stepped up like that. I don't know if even I could've said something that effective.”

 

She smiles widely at him. “Silv’s happiness means a lot to me! I got scared for him for a moment. I thought that maybe nothing could convince him to think otherwise of his father. But you did it somehow. So I'm really grateful for that. And what you said to me too.”

 

“I know it's nothing, but I figured you were trying to help me,” she continues, “and for what it's worth, it's the thought that counts. Plus, I knew there was a part of you somewhere that cared about me. So that's a bonus, hohoho!”

 

“Well. You were right,” he deadpans. He stands up to fight his own battle.

 

“H-hey!”

 

* * *

 

When he returns to his apartment in Viridian City, he finds that his calendar is still open to the June page. He stops halfway through turning the page, as his eyes just happened to fall on one of the dates. June 1st. There, written in dark blue ink, is “Blue’s birthday”. He had even circled it, making it impossible to not notice it on an otherwise bare page.

 

It's a month late, but if he ignores it now, she’ll probably haunt him forever.

 

And after everything that's happened, she deserves this.

 

He picks up the phone and dials number.

 

“Hello? Grandfather? I need a favor. Can you give me the numbers of Blue’s parents?”

 

* * *

 

When her parents suggest a trip to Pallet Town, Blue knows something is up, especially when they’re very adamant on it. The last thing she expects is a surprise birthday party. When she walks into the lab, the lights turn on, and everyone jumps out all at once.

 

“SURPRISE!” they all yell. She's greeted by the smiling faces of the other Dexholders.

 

“Happy birthday, Blue!” Red smiles at her.

 

“For me?! Thanks, guys!” She can't contain her happiness.

 

“When Green told us all to come, it was on really short notice, but we had to come to support our senior.” Gold stretches his arms.

 

“ _ You  _ did all of this?” She meets Green’s eyes.

 

He shrugs. “You said this was what you wanted.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

She's sure been thanking him a lot recently.

 

* * *

 

Her mark is possibly as dark as it can ever be. It is then that she decides that it's time. No more running. No more hiding. It's time that she addressed this head on. She's seventeen now, old enough to face the music. Life is mean and unfair and quite frankly, a mythic bitch. She knows it better than most that life doesn't always go the way you plan.

 

Blue’s feet touches Viridian soil in the late afternoon. She's just gotten back from visiting Silver. Ever since things have settled down, she's gotten back to traveling. She can actually enjoy the sights in peace without worrying about Team Rocket or some obscure villains. 

 

She pushes through the doors of the Viridian Gym.

 

“Are you here to chall--Oh, it's you.” He's surprised, to say the least.

 

“Happy to see me~?”

 

“Why are you here again?”

 

“Now, now, Green, that's no way to talk to me! Is it wrong that I just wanted to see you?”

 

“I have challengers to attend to.”

 

“You have that 3D model thingy. Yellow told me all about it. You can stand to take a break! But if you want…” She holds up Blasty’s pokeball. “...We can battle first.”

 

* * *

 

The match decidedly ends in a draw.

 

“Will you take a break with me now?” she asks.

 

He sighs. “Sure.”

 

“Let’s sit on the roof!”

 

He climbs up first.

 

“Offer a lady a hand, will you?”

 

“You can clearly do it yourself,” he mutters, remembering the last time. He helps pull her up anyways.

 

“So, um, there's something I've been meaning to tell you.” She takes a deep breath. “First off, thank you. For everything. I know I've said it a lot, but you did a lot of things for me. I'm really happy about that! Silver told me you lent him your Rhyperior too, and I'm glad you two get along now.”

 

“Second of all, it's been a long time coming. Maybe you know it too, but…” She slips off her wristband, fully exposing her mark. It's his name etched onto her skin; it's been there long before they ever even crossed paths. “I'm your soulmate.”

 

He stares at her with a blank expression. She can't tell whether this is going well or not.

 

“And I wanted to say that I totally get it if you don't want me!” She musters up the strongest smile she can. It reminds him of the way his mother had smiled all those years ago, the kind of smile that makes you want to look away because it's filled with contrived happiness. “It's okay. I know these marks don't speak for our true feelings, so if you don't like me in that way, then--”

 

She pauses to keep all of her emotions in check. “I can always find someone new in a flash!”

 

But she doesn't want someone new. That’d be too easy. She wants a challenge. She wants to be enchanted. She wants someone worth fighting for. Someone like--

 

_ Him. _

 

Is it wrong to want things you can't have? (Even if they are meant for you anyways?)

 

He's silent, a time bomb. She's waiting for it to blow up in her face.

 

Any time now.

 

“I think,” he starts slowly, “that you've got it all wrong.”

 

“W-what?” 

 

“I don't mind at all that you're my soulmate,” he admits, “and I never said I didn't want you.”

 

“But…”

 

“Don't just assume you know my feelings.” He turns to her. “You said it yourself, didn't you? I did all those things for you. You think I'd do those things for a girl I don't care about?”

 

“Well, no. But even so, I thought you said you wouldn't want to settle down, which is what I want…”

 

“I didn't,” he deadpans, “and I'm not saying I want to now. But that can always change. I wouldn't mind being with you, marks or not.”

 

“Green Oak, are you saying that you love me?”

 

He scoffs. “Don't push it that far.”

 

She grins. “Okay, fine, are you saying that you  _ really like  _ me?”

 

“Then yes.”

 

“Good, because I  _ really _ like you too. ” There's a moment of silence. “Can I see your mark?”

 

Without a word, he pulls off his own wristband. She takes his hand and traces her name over and over. And when she's done, she intertwines her fingers with his. This is the type of thing he's always aimed to avoid, but right now, he's okay with this.

 

They don't have to rush with declaring their love just yet. They've got all the time in the world, and one day, they'll get there. For now, they're okay with just relaxing on the rooftop of Viridian Gym. They’re okay with being halfway normal for once. After everything that's happened, they really do deserve the quiet time.

 

Love, like all things, a learning process. And for some people, it just takes a little longer. It's trial and error. There's going to be a lot of errors to get to that place called happiness, but he'll take the risk. 

 

Even if he knows neither of them can promise a happy ending, they can make sure they write a story for the history books. For once, she doesn't think of the future: her wedding dress, the city apartment, her future children, nor does the past hang heavy in her mind. 

 

Because as they watch the stars awaken from their daytime slumber and rise into the sky, they are happy, and whether it shall last a second or a lifetime is up to nobody else but them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think blue and green's differences are more apparent than their similarities, though the similarities are there. the healthy mix of clashing and complementary personality traits between the two of them is Great. it would've made a really nice dynamic in canon had the author actually fleshed it out. there were so many opportunities to establish a connection for oldrivalshipping. i wish they would've let green sympathize more with blue over the whole family thing in FRLG. or sympathize more with her in general. i get that as kids they're too immature to understand each other but after the godsend known as character development, it would have been easy. especially if they placed subtle interactions in earlier arcs then just fully fleshed it out in FRLG. i think they have the most interaction in FRLG simply because they're more mature.
> 
> it could've been great because their similarities allow them to empathize with one another more despite their differences but nah let's just keep their relationship the same for 10 years because obviously relationships just don't change even though people do
> 
> you see how green actually does nice things for blue?? half this fandom needs to stop acting like he can't be affectionate. i get that he's a jerk (i love my son, i relate to him so much) but he also just wants the best for everyone he loves. so piss off if you think the ONLY type of interaction he can ever have with blue is calling her pesky or whatever.
> 
> y'all pesky for thinking that lol
> 
> they say the things that break ur heart bring out ur inner poet or something. that's why half of this is fake deep poetry nonsense


End file.
